Chicos de intercambio
by camii-ssk
Summary: sasuke y hinata mejores amigos se quieren mucho pero que pasara cuandpo se tendran que ir de intercambio a otra escuaela romance drama y... SASU/SAKU NARU/HINA
1. Chapter 1

es un sasusaku y un naruhina

si les gusta lo sigo y si no tambien lo subo

iia espero k les guste

en un dia normal en el instituto nacional el director estaba apunto de dar una noticia en el primero medio

director:bueno alumnos !! primero que nada....callense ?-los chicos seguian hablando y tirando papeles -QUE SE CALEEEEN!!!-GOLPEANDO LA MESA DEL PROFESOR-?uedo seguir?-decia mas tranquilo ya que todos se habian callado

alumnos:_siiii

director:ok...como les decia tenemos que elegir un chico y una chica de este curso para que se vallan en un intercambio a el Konoha shcool quiero saber si alguien quiere ir voluntariamente?

todos estaban callados ,nadie levantaba la mano hasta que un chico dijo

?:yo, yo voyy -dijo el chico mas popular de la escuela muy guapo de ojos y cabello zabaches el cabello lo tenia bastante desordenado al igual que la ropa

su compa?ra de banco al igual que todas las chicas levantaron la mano

director:estabien s? Uchiha sasuke y como veo que todas lo quieren acompa?r le voy a dar el honor de elejir quien lo va a acompa?r

sasuke:hmp...esta bien me acompa?ra....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mientras tanto en el konoha school el director daba la misma noticia pero aqui no hubo ni un voluntario haci que hizo un sorteo

director:ya como nadie se ofrecio quien es el numero 27 de la lista ?

?:yo,yo soy-dijo un chico con los ojos aperlados y el cabello lago con una coleta al final de este -

director esta bien se?r hyuga usted ira acompa?do de la se?rita ino yamanaka

ino:queeeeeeeeeeee yo no quiero -dijo una chica que tenia una coleta alta y el pelu rubio-

director:-con una gotita estilo anime- bueno ustedes se iran ma?na mismo

neji/ino:ok

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en el instituto nacional

sasuke :me acompa?ra ....Hinata hyuga

hinata:-que era su compa?ra de banco,deja escapar una tierna sonrisa-que bien sasuke -kun

director :ok..ma?na se van

en el recreo ,bajo un arbol habian dos chicos sentados

?:pense que no hibas a querer ir

?:si tu te ivas ,yo tambien ,sasuke -kun

sasuke:jiji,que bueno que me valla con mi mejor amiga en ves de con una de mi fangirls,no hinata

hinata:cierto ,sabes ?te quiero mucho-dadole un calido abrazo

sasuke:hmp -correspondiendole el abrazo-yo yotambien te quiero mucho

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en el Konoha school

habian tres chicos hablando

?:no seas dobe naruto-decia una chica de cabello rosado hasta la cintura-ino se va pero no para siempre

naruto:si tienes razon sakura-cha, tevamo a extra?r mucho ino chan-dijo un chico hiperactivo rubio y ojos azules-

ino:lo se pero los vendre a visitar

naruto:ojala que te hagas amigos por que o si no tendrias que ser amiga de neji-bakaqu de seguro sera tan frio como siempre que no se hara amigos

naruto:que cosa-dando vueltasu cara y

neji:-con cra diabolica tronando sus dedos-dijiste algo naruto?

naruto:no como crees si tu eres un muuuuy buen amigo mio-con voz de nervicismo

neji:eso espero porque o si no-tornando sus dedos con cara diabolica

naruto:major me voy ,adios sakura-chan ,ino-chan,ne neji-saliendo corriendo y gritando-los voy a extra?r -

neji :yo tambien me voy chica,nos vemos

ino/saku:si adios

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sasuke:cho hinata nos vemos ma?na

hinata:si chao sasuke-kun nos vemos

se despidieron dadose un beso en la mejilla

aclaraciones

lo k esta entre () es lo que yo pienso

pensamientos de los personajes

-acciones-

los personajes son de masashi kishimoto-sama

y la historia mia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

? pasara cuando se conoscan sasuke y naruto?

?eran amigos?

?inata y sakura seran amigas?

?no encontrara nuevos amigos?

?eji hara amigos?

?hikamaru es problematico?

?omo se hicieron amigos sasuke y hinata contando con la personalidad de sasuke?

?or que hago estas preguntas?

bueno,si kieren saber las respuesta dejen review

xaooo

Notas finales del cap?ulo:  
espero que les guste cadaa un tiene 15 a?s

y va a haber un poco de nejitenn inokiba y shika tema }adiooosss 


	2. Chapter 2

un viernes por la tarde mas especifico a las 2:00 de la tarde un avión aterrizaba en Japón un vuelo que venía de estados unidos

-5 años han pasado y vuelvo a konoha tanto tiempo- decía un chico de cabello azabaches

-tienes razón sasuke-kun tu naciste aquí en cambio yo esta es la primera vez que vengo- dijo una chica hojiblanca que caminaba a su lado

-es muy lindo, aparte volveremos a mi viejo barrio ,hinata-

-espero que hagamos amigos

-hmp ,como sea-

Sasuke había crecido harto tenía un cuerpo escultural todas las chicas en estados unidos se derretían por él, se había convertido en un mujeriego .Hinata Hyuga era su mejor amiga y prima por parte de su padre era muy guapa con un cabello muy parecido en el color pero lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, ella quiere mucho a sasuke.

Luego de dos horas de viaje llegaron a konoha a su antiguo barrio y sasuke quería dar un paseo y hinata lo acompaño

-vamos a ese parque de ahí- (_ahora que lo recuerdo ahí me despedí de ella )_

-claro es muy lindo, que tal si nos sentamos estoy algo cansada-

se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar hasta que sasuke vio a dos personas un chico rubio y a una chica con los cabellos rosados hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros

-_ellos son )- pensó el moreno_

el chico de cabellos rubios los vio y salió corriendo en dirección a ellos

-no puede ser-dijo apuntando a sasuke -eres tu sasuke!!!-ya no cavia en su felicidad y sakura fue a ver por que naruto estaba gritando y cuando vio se quedo en shock

-no si soy el rey de Batman¬¬baka -dijo con desinterés pero en realidad estaba muy feliz y hinata por su parte estaba rojísima por el chico tan guapo que estaba con ellos

-_es tan guapo no a cambiado casi nada )- pensaba la pelirrosa_

sasuke iba con unos short azules con rayas blancas a los lados unas zapatillas anchas sin calcetines ,una polera negra que tenia puesto el signo uchiha en la parte de atrás y por adelante un símbolo raro ,tenía un collar de esos negros con cositas de colores que usan los hombres y algunas pulseras de equipos de futbool ý entre ellas la que le regalo sakura hacer un tiempo atrás .Hinata iba con una polera celeste sin mangas y unos pitillos negros con unas sandalias celestes .en cambio naruto y sakura Iván con el uniforme del colegio

-valla ,valla tu no cambias eh ,baka ?- dijo el moreno

-tu tampoco ,teme -y estiro la mano para darle un apretón de manos

-se para de la banca y le dio la mano pero volvió a caer en un abrazo de naruto-dobe no me abraces -dijo intentándose quitar a naruto

-jejej -dijo poniéndose una mano en la nuca -es que son 5 años desde que no nos vemos -

-si pero x lo menos ahora no te pusiste a llorar- dijo con un tono bastante burlón

-Naruto enrojeció de la vergüenza-ese día que nos despedimos no me puse a llorar es que me había entrado algo en el ojo-

-si como no, dobe sentimentalista¬¬-

-a que va es que eres mi mejor amigo como mi hermano y de un día para otro te vas -

-hmp si tienes razón-

-y ella es tu novia-dijo señalando a hinata ,sakura que había estado callada temió la respuesta que pudiera dar el pelinegro-´porque si lo es tienes un muy buen gusto ,teme

-sasuke le hizo señas a hinata para que se parara y así lo hizo y la abrazo por los hombro cosa que entristeció a sakura-no ,baka ella es hinata hyuga es mi prima y no te le acerques ok?-dijo poniendo una mirada a naruto que uff lo asusto

-ok, ok

-sasuke-kun siempre haces lo mismo y por tu culpa y la de el nunca eh tenido novio por largo tiempo, aunque una vez tuve uno y no quiero recordar como termino- dijo hinata mandándole una mirada desaprobatorias a sasuke

-bueno ,bueno pero yo si lo quiero recordar-

flash back de sasuke

hinata se estaba besando con un chico muy guapo ,cuando entro sasuke y otro chico castaño y los vieron

-ha suelta a mi prima-dijo sasuke dándole un golpe que lo boto al suelo

-y no te le acerques-dijo el otro chico dándole una patada

-hinata, terminamos pero cuando tus guarda espaldas se den cuenta que eres grande llámame-dijo el chico que aun seguía en el suelo quejándose de su nariz quebrada y el fuerte golpe en su estomago

-ok te llamo -dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano de un celular

sasuke el otro chico y el ex novio se cayeron estilo anime

- mejor nos vamos-y se llevo a hinata hecho una furia

fin flash back de sasukle

-jajajka aun recuerdo el golpe que le di, creo que después lo llevaron al hospital de urgencia

-valla eres muy sobre protector teme-

-que va-después poso su mirada en sakura que aun no decía ni una palabra-hmp, hola sakura

- h-ola sa-suke-k-un co-como has estado ?-tartamudeaba de la pelirrosa

-hmp, no me quejo y tú?-

-bi-bien-

-mm en k escuela están?- pregunto el moreno

-en el konoha school- respondió bastante entusiasmado el rubio

-ese es al que ingresamos no sasuke-kun?- pregunto la tímida hinata

-si-

-y cuando regresaste sasuke-kun?- pregunto sakura bastante feliz por ver a su amor de niña

-hace unas horas ,estoy viviendo donde mismo- dijo con desinterés el moreno

-que bueno ,seguiremos siendo vecinos – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-si-

- mañana tenemos una fiesta en casa de una amiga van? Así pasamos más tiempo juntos- dijo el rubio

-que te parece hinata vamos?-

-claro ^^

-ok mañana nos vamos juntos pero ahora nos tenemos que ir nos vemos al rato o si no llegaremos tarde a casa -

-adiós-

-chao- respondieron los dos chicos

y los dos se marcharon a casa en cambio sasuke y hinata decidieron dar una vuelta por ahí y después a conocer su nuevo colegio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

tres review mas y lo subo enseguida

iia xao


End file.
